User blog:Iamthelegion/The Joker vs Zombozo
hi dis is rape battle clown royale alternate rap battles of horror conclusion f;ats is play gamzee hav a good rape battle royale lmao this is so shit this was gonna be audio but lmao this is so shit this is the official and final series finale of Alternate Rap Battles of Horror and you will never see or hear from this again it was a pain doing all these TCs. teh battul: vs Zombozo: Welcome to the circus, I'm the killer clown ringleader I'll spit Acid Breath on this pathetic death cheater You seem like a tasty source of euphoria bubbling like so That means a nice full meal for me, to whom clowns go Got a kick out of fear gas? I'll kick you out of rapping This empath vamp as voracious as any technovore's hacking Too bad you got bleached, I'll give you true caulrophobia May have headed the Jokerz but you seem more... "crony-er" Your chance as big as Vulkanus sans the super suit You couldn't kill me even if your BANG! could shoot Best call your Amy Rose ripoff and Lex along soon Or you will surely fall into Forever Knight, doom You seem intimidated, I broke you easier than Fort Knox But I need no hypnotist to diss this prick spitting a pox I've seen scarier gags in Toontown, don't make me laugh This over-zombie's far from a bozo, you split your name in half Joe Kerr's a high quality secret identity - not This marks the end of the clown who forgot Forgot what, you ask? Invincible you're not Joker: Hahaha! Now here is what good old Joe calls a Killing Joke A 2-bit ripoff thinks its his victory if we go for broke You were beaten by a ten year-old, I'd treat him like Todd Then you'd make like little Ventriloquist and drown, you sod The Clown Prince of Crime, put on your dunce's cap Make fans smile with rhyming laughing gas, murder raps Call it a trickshot when I plant a flag through your skull I don't really care as long as I leave you a lifeless hull You won't be so smug when I devour your brain like Cornelius Stirk Beat you to death with a Thumbnail, a real wrench in sanity's works Fort Knox? That was a bigger waste of time than Arkham Put a whole canister into your maw, the end doth harken Thrill viewers world-wide as gangs I inspire To light this liar up a toasty funeral pyre Climb up to your spyre and ensure you retire I'm sure by now this second biggest emo is taken aback As I leave your allies glitching worse than Aaron Stack Hahaha, after all you're the biggest ripoff since Laughing Jack *Pop Goes the Weasel starts playing softly in the background and the camera pans around to reveal a shadow* Laughing Jack slowly walks out of the shadows Laughing Jack: HAHAHAHA! Pop Goes the Weasel, this is more than just a game When it all comes down to it, you'll surely be found insane Let me elaborate and show you what you'll both be after this fall Broken down like the rollercoasters and nailed to the wall I'll haunt your dreams and your days, there's no escape You call me a ripoff but no-one would believe I'm a fake Like James' hard candies, I'll break you down with spit It'll be pleasurable to open you up and take out the bits All around the mulberry bush you could find clown parts From the Prince's severed head to the fun vamp's beating heart I’ll get your gang of clowns to kill you for such a dishonorable skit Scare you out of your mind, Joker's the least scary TV clown since It *Pop Goes the Weasel stops playing and the camera zooms out past Australia, the planet, and the galaxy until just blackness can be seen. A red mist begins to form and descends, the camera following it back down to the stage* It walks a step forward as the mist dissipates Pennywise: Looks like I return to the Loser's Club, well, one that won't win the game Time to right my supposed wrong with Jack since you taste better afraid This gaggle of goons sees me for they are all mere children at heart Surely they realise that this ethereal entity would appear at the start This Mr Gray's the superior being, not the fanfic of some sexual renown You should Bowers before me lest my illusions have another pasta drown These rapping turtles could never be near my level, unlike the Turtle Kick you off a Dark Tower as to the final snack and victory I hurtle This Dancing Clown is far scarier than you and all contenders period I'm a consuming beast, the king of classic horror, that's why so serious *A curtain falls across the stage in front of the rappers, then slowly pulls back to reveal Canio* Canio: Classic horror? You don't seem to get the definition A despicable jester of fiction from the age of superstition Tis I, Canio, killing with an uncanny flow Gutting any manic hoe whilst rocking pantyhose Defeat by me so depressing I put Pagliacci in Watchmen The thing that I'm stressing - I cull clowning NOT men Laughing and Bozo go so low that their self-belief is odd The first harlequin bowling solo, practically a horror god ???: Did someone say... god? *The camera pans up to show a turn bar, which switches out Canio and in to Kefka, the camera pans back down to show Kefka standing among the clowns* Kefka: Monochrome dunce, you're not one to talk about meanings God of magic, killed more than all of you I'm defeating An imaginary Gacy against an unbridled deific blaster This comic punk's as legit a foe for me as Blastaar Pennywise won't be dancing when I make a clown out of him Guts won't be dripping when I stomp this spaghetti on a whim Let joyous evil incarnate be this gaggle of gulls final bane Whether Can's, Zom's or Joker's, your teams are just the same! *The camera moves so that you can see the torso and up of the rappers, as the roof slowly rolls open, and then a comet crashes into the camera, and when a new camera turns on from the other side of the stage, the Killer Klowns are standing in the middle* Killer Klowns: R: Stop klowning around, we are by far the greatest killers S: Laughing Jack? J: I've seen scarier hallucinations in Thriller S: Outer space larrikins sure to stop your laughing R: To victory we're mapping J: And your planet we're having! S: Send It back to the sewers R: Sure "god" is going to curse this All:After we send these rejects back to their circus! *???IDKwhathappenstointroduceGamzee* Gamzee: H0nk, h0nk, motherfuckers, you’re about to see a real arsenal, Looks like a handful of misfits just stepped in the dark carnival ‘Cause I’ll be wrecking Joker harder than the acid wrecked his face, Lead Pennywise to his demise and shoot Killer Klowns back to space Zombozo’s a fuckin slow poke, this GhostFreaks defeat is priceless Equip my club kind and leave Jack “ripped” up and Eyeless You come from novels or SomethingAwful and you think you’re unlawful But in terms of real monsters, you're more on par with McDonald You kernelsprites think you know eternal strife but I’m the puppeteer Palazzo calls himself a God but he know’s he not near my Tier My Hero Mode’s the most lyrical - Eating up Killers like Serial To end this battle with your head intact would be a motherfucking miracle *A voice can be heard over the loudspeaker as a door slowly opens* PA: We have a containment breach on SCP-993! Task Force A to intercept! *The door is fully opened revealing SCP-993* SCP-993: Children, welcome to a new episode of Bobble A real comedic killer leaves you at least hobbled Drive kids to the kill while kids drive It to starving There's no extra segment today, JUST CLOWN HALVING! Stalk you into a state of eternal paranoia Unlike 963 I'll do far more than annoy ya If you were even a little mature you'd be comatose But this way I get into the minds of the prince of jokes Best not open the camera feed, this isn't FNAF My flow puts even this supposed magic god to death I'm homegrown and more menacing than these outsources Leave the audience in silent awe AS I STOP YOUR LIFE FORCES Role model torturer, stalker and butcher-slash-chef Cook up all your carnivals, be Home, stuck in megadeath Memetics make a killer become killer, you know it's true One last thing - FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! *A flaming circle appears in the air and Violator steps out* Violator: Seems its time for a true brainwasher to take the mike When I have you under my control my brothers'll hike You're foul rodents like the city, I'll surely take the Wynn Like a knife I'll slice through the defences within My presence enough but I'll still send an army after you I'm not Clowning around so you know my threats are truth Laughing is like some sick cross between me and Spawn He'll make lkie any Angel then, and be the one on the wall The soul of an unholy trinity, gangsters can't touch me Demons dominate humans and arachnids, doing so justly The only clown ever to beat the Violator? That'd be myself Experiments and ghosts will be crushed by my wealth Of ammuntion and sick disses, aliens will sleep with the fishes Street-grade acid vicious, hellblazer like John's greatest wishes Take a bite out of a vampire like so much candy Thought you'd win? How unrealistically dandy *A bus drives in front of the rappers and Twisty and Dandy Mott step out* Twisty and Dandy Mott: D: No, Dandy would be me T: now you face an American Horror Story T: Your blue stars will never get to us when we go gory D: Assisting in your demises T: Because I'm the main act here, fuckers D: Better run back to your clown cave T: Before we reduce the numbers D: It'll take a whole lot more than a Halloween recolour T: Or two entities to stop us making this battle... D&T: funner D: Stop hitting yourself, Violator T: You'll need more than wits to take us T: And it'll take a lot more than secret magic to break us! D: Narcissis here to end this T: We owned this contest before commencement D&T: OUR WORDS LEAVE YOU SHAKING HARDER THAN THE FEED FROM THE EXPERIMENT! *A flaming ice cream truck drives through the bus and Needles Kane jumps out* Needles Kane: Shut up Dorian Grey and co, it's time to have some fun Leave Zombozo actually zombified, I am my father's son (I think) A real horror story will break out of the man's shadow Coolest, scariest and darkest, I won't Dandy to the narrow Burn this demon hotter than my head's infinite hellflame Sweet Tooth for lyrics, your verse is like your past - lame No Foundation's Able to take me down, Marcus barely can Challenging Gold Tooth is a sure way to shorten lifespans Kefka may think he's high class but he's barely a toddler Thought King's work was perverted but Hussie's is even odder Leave you Twisted like Metal when I race stylistically Now I'll be sure to leave this delusion's delusion history I'll never stop, never repent, pull a Calypso, you're stuck There are no heroes here and you're all fucked! Outro: lmao that was shit right as i was starting to get this shit out avvy said i never finished any of these but loook at it now yay its done Who wonnnn? Joker Zombozo Laughing Jack Pennywise Canio Kefka Palazzo Killer Klowns from Outer Space Gamzee Makara SCP-993 The Violator/The Clown Twisty and Dandy Mott Needles Kane Category:Blog posts